The present invention refers to a keratoscope which is an instrument for determining the symmetry of the curvature of the corona, for estimating the degree of astigmatism (corneal warpage) and the axis of astigmatism. More specifically, the instrument of the present invention can be used during surgery on the eye, in lieu of more expensive instruments which accomplish the same purpose but with less convenience.
The keratoscope is used with an operating microscope, which is now standard equipment for eye surgery. Its most common application is for monitoring corneal astigmatism during closure of the incision at the end of a cataract operation.